Things that never happened to Yugi Mouto
by yugihfan2002
Summary: Exactly as it sounds, these are ideas for crossovers that never happened.
1. A different sort of magic

I know, you're probably thingking, great she finally has time to write and she's starting a new fic again! Well this plot bunny just would not leave me alone until I wrote it, so here goes. This is the premise, the following are ideas for Yugioh crossovers which may or may not be turned into their own stories. I'll write a few words of the story, and you vote on which ones you like that you'd like to see more of. For example, if you like the first idea, then you vote for chapter one and so on and so forth. every week I'll tally up the votes and I'll try to get these fics started.

Chapter One: dragged onto a strange field trip

Yugi didn't know what had brought him to the school that he was now staring at. When they had first come to America with Anzu, Yami had said something about a strange magical aura and then had taken over and had dragged Yugi to this spot. But now it was if the magical aura had disappeared. Figuring that it might reappear again, Yami insisted that they stay right at this spot until something happened. So he was stuck staring at the cheery looking school feeling very bored when all of the sudden a frizzy haired red headed teacher looked in his direction.

"There you are, I've been expecting you! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry?" Yugi asked, confused

"You must be the exchange student. I'm Mrs. Frizzle! You've come at a great time, we're just about to go on a field trip!" She dragged Yugi over to some smaller kids, all of whom looked like they couldn't be more than fifth graders.

"I think you have me confused with someone else, I'm a senior in Domino High."

"Nonsense! Now get on the bus with the other students or you'll miss out on all the fun!"

Yugi sighed, he hated being so short, he tried again to explain that he was a senior, but the teacher was having none of it and shoved him onto an orange colored bus with the other students.

"Do you think this will be a normal field trip?" he heard one student say

"With the Frizz, NO WAY!" the other students answered, and he heard the first student groan. Then he felt a strange lurching, and the magical aura he had felt before acted up.

End chapter


	2. Different Duelling

I apologize if anything is incorrect, i've only watched Chaotic a few times. Feel feel to correct any and all inconsistencies. Chapter two: different duelling:

Yugi had picked up the strange red scanner from his grandfather, who had given it to him on a whim, telling him that it was another sort of card game, one that had become very popular in America. Seeing some of the cards, he had been interested, but hadn't really given much thought to actually duelling or using the thing until someone had challenged him through the scanner. The game, which he discovered was named Chaotic was an interesting distraction from the brutality of Duel monsters, and he soon found himself carrying two decks instead of one. Soon, he was winning every game he was ever challenged to, when one day an email came in. Thinking it was another challenge, Yugi opened it up, disappointed when he read it to find out that it was a code of some sorts. Still, he was a curious sort, and entered the code into his computer. There was a strange flash of light, and Yugi found himself looking at his scanner, realizing that the light had erased all of his cards from the computer screen. He shrugged and placed the scanner into his pocket. Chaotic had been a fun game, and he reasoned that it would be relatively easy for him to re-collect the cards he had.

End

The idea is that Yugi gets a chaotic card and is invited to Chaotic where he unwinds from Duel monsters.


	3. Date with a hero

'blah' Yugi to Yami

/'blah'/ Yami to Yugi

So far the vote is

Magic school bus: one

Chaotic: zero

Chapter three: Date with a hero.

Yugi had been afraid of the dark city from the moment he stepped into it, Yami on the other hand was drawn to the shadows that clung to the place. It was like a second home to him, and so Yugi tolerated it, barely.

'You know, there's no guarantee that just because we're here for this little tournament that Duel Monsters will catch on in America.'

/'No, but i rather like this city. What did Kaiba call it again?'/

'Gotham I think.'

As distracted as Yugi was in his conversation, he was barely watching where he was going

"OOOF!" Yugi said aloud as he hit what felt like a brick wall. "Sorry about that" He said as he picked himself up from the sidewalk

"Are you hurt?"

The caring voice drew Yugi's attention to the man standing in front of him, and he gasped inwardly. The man was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it. The muscle bound arms, the dark ice blue eyes that would give Kaiba a run for his money, and that dreamy hair that seemed to just beg him to run his fingers through it.

"No, I just wasn't watching where I was going. You a duelist?" he said, noticing for the first time the duel disk on the man's arm.

"Truthfully, I wasn't interested until i noticed the hologram technology, then i bought one just to study it."

"Have you played the game?"

"I prefer chess."

At that, Yugi's eyes lit up, and he stood straighter, Yami having taken over "I like chess too. Would you like a game?"

End

This, if i write it will be A sort of Yugi/Yami/Batman slash fic so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't vote for this one.


	4. Duel with a god

feel free to vote as much as you want for as many of the fics as you like, and even suggest things you'd like to see.

And the count is

Magic School bus: One

Chaotic: one

Batman: one

Chapter four: Challenged a god to a card game (stargate)

"So you're really Thor?"

"Yes."

"Viking god of thunder?"

"Yes."

"Somehow I thought you would be more, you know, blonde." The grey alien said nothing to this, "Soo, want to play a card game?"

End

A really short one, this will be Yugi, who after being drawn to Cheyenne Mountain by the stargate, is interrogated by the SG team and even Thor, whom Yugi then challenges to a card game.


	5. Sing for your Supper

Sing for your supper

Yugi rolled his eyes at Tea, trying still to decide who was stupider, her for insisting on coming early and freaking when she realized she had 'bed head' or him for agreeing to come with her.

"If I leave, someone else will get my spot, but if I don't go, and I show up looking like this, they'll laugh me out of the completion. Please Yugi, you've got to take my place. It'll only be for a minute while I get freshened up."

And so he had found himself holding Tea's number, waiting with a bunch of other people, tapping his toe and dueling with Yami in his mind.

"NUMBER 8342!" Yugi looked up, then down at the number in his hand, that was Tea's number! But she wasn't back yet, "number 8342!"

Sighing, Yugi stood up, and walked over,hoping that if he explained that they'd wait for Tea to come back. Unfortunately, as soon as he got near the doors, one of the security guards pushed him in, not even waiting for him to explain

"Come on kid, they're waiting for you."

"But…"

"No buts just get in there and do your best."

"Tea Gardiner? That's kind of a strange name for a boy."

Yugi almost laughed aloud, he had been mistaken for many people before, but never a girl, "Umm, actually my name's Yugi."

"Well Yugi, get on with it already."

'oh no, I can't sing? What'll I do?'

/ 'let me take over partner, I'll take it from here.'/

Gratefully, Yugi allowed Yami access to his body, watching from his soul room as Yami sang.

"That was beautiful. I say you're in."

"Yo I agree dog, that was tight. You got in!"

"I've never heard such a wonderful voice from such a small boy. You're in."

"Well that's it. Come get your ticket."

End

So, basically, this one is an American Idol crossover where Yugi is discovered, and Tea isn't, causing some jealousy.


	6. 2 immortals walk into a bar

2 immortals met in a bar...

Methos was having a drink in Japan, for a change of pace and a vacation when he felt it, the buzz of an immortal. The boy who walked into the bar smiled at him as he sat across from Methos. His black hair with it's red outline and blonde, lightning like streaks stuck up like a mohawk, alll of the leather he was wearing just seeming to complete the picture.

"They said you'd be here."

"Whoever they are should have kept their mouths shut."

"I don't want any trouble, but you see I'm kinda new and old to this game and they said you could help."

"New and old?"

"Until a week ago, I was two parts of a soul, perhaps you'd recognize the name?" He leaned forward, and Methos's eyes popped open as the boy whispered a name he hadn't heard in over 3,000 years.

End

Kinda short, but the premise is that Yugi as part of Yami's soul, inherits his ablilities, including his immortality.


End file.
